


情歸何處(佐鳴)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 古代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此篇已完結，古代架空，情字系列第二部
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

佐助是宇智波家的二公子，他的大哥宇智波鼬娶的是當今王朝的大公主紫雪格格，自從上任的皇上和皇后過世後鼬就接任為皇上，成為宇智波王朝的開始，鼬和紫雪擁有一個孩子，是當今的太子。

佐助和鳴香格格是青梅竹馬的伴侶，兩位明明都喜歡對方，可是兩人卻沒有表示什麼，其他人看見這樣的情形根本沒有多說什麼，佐助總是冷著臉陪伴鳴香格格，鳴香格格對此也沒有任何的意見，偶爾鳴香會跟佐助請教武功方面的事情。

「卡卡，今天的武功教導就這樣吧！」鳴香有些累了。

「好，小鳴，今天就教到這裡。」卡卡西摸摸鳴香的頭。

「鳴格格、卡卡西大人，皇后有請兩位過去。」宮女告訴鳴香和卡卡西。

「走吧！卡卡，姊姊找我們。」鳴香拉著卡卡西的手到皇后那裡去。

「好，我們一起去。」卡卡西跟著鳴香一起走。

紫雪抱著兒子等待他們的到來，而且紫雪已經叫人準備好卡卡西和鳴香喜歡吃的東西了，紫雪難得找他們來敘舊，畢竟他們都是紫雪的親人，怎麼樣都需要和他們聚一聚。

其實紫雪不只有找他們來，還有鹿兒他們那幾個孩子叫來一起聚會，一個很平常的下午聚會，只有少少的幾位人士會參加，他們都是紫雪皇后的親人。

「姊姊～」鳴香高興的大叫。

「小鳴，今天有學到武功嗎？」紫雪關心的問。

「有啊！卡卡有教導我許多武功。」鳴香高興的說。

「那很好，小鳴喜歡就好。」紫雪微笑的說。

「皇后娘娘，怎麼會突然叫我們過來。」卡卡西有些不解。

「卡卡，不是說好不要叫我皇后娘娘的嗎？跟以前那樣叫我就可以了。」紫雪有些不高興的說。

「好、好、好，小雪。」卡卡西對於這件事情沒有多大的意見。

卡卡西知道紫雪最不喜歡人家叫她皇后娘娘，尤其是親人之間就是討厭這樣的叫法，以前大家都是各自叫自己的名字，從來都不會用敬稱叫對方才對，因此紫雪不喜歡有人這樣叫，就是討厭被這樣叫。

所以一旦有人這樣叫的話，紫雪可是會糾正錯誤的，紫雪可是討厭到極點，絕對會糾正那個人的錯誤叫法，卡卡西就知道紫雪的脾氣，才會叫了一次就不會繼續叫下去，否則紫雪一定會宰了他。

「真是的，哥哥老是忘記這件事情。」紫雪沒好氣的說。

「不好意思啦！」卡卡西沒有多說什麼。

「每次都這樣說。」紫雪對此有些無奈。

「姊姊，妳就不要生氣了嘛！」鳴香開始勸架。

紫雪聽見妹妹的話也就沒有多說什麼，有的時候皇宮的規矩就是特別多，往往讓人很頭痛，紫雪本身就不喜歡宮廷裡面的規矩，總是會要人禁止用敬語叫她，如果是很熟的熟人紫雪可是禁止他們用敬語，否則紫雪一定會發脾氣的。

發脾氣的紫雪可是沒人壓制的住的，大概除了當今的皇上可以壓制外就真的沒人可以壓制的了，卡卡西卻很喜歡這樣逗弄紫雪，卡卡西可是紫雪的兄長，紫雪即使生氣也不會對卡卡西怎樣，最多只是生悶氣罷了，卡卡西就是喜歡這樣表現真心的紫雪。

「怎麼會把我找過來啊？」卡卡西抱著望竹。

「沒什麼，只是想要聚一聚罷了。」紫雪正在幫鳴香綁頭髮。

「對了，小鳴也到嫁人的年紀了嘛！」卡卡西想起這件事情。

「是呢！可小鳴和佐助好像都沒那個意思。」紫雪喝了一口茶。

「我還不想嫁人嘛！因為這樣就要離開姊姊了。」鳴香嘟著嘴看著紫雪。

「女孩大了總是要嫁人的，況且佐助不是也對妳很好！？」紫雪看了一下鳴香。

「佐助他並沒有很想要跟我在一起。」鳴香苦笑的看著卡卡西和紫雪。

「我會殺了佐助那傢伙的，他讓小鳴出現悲傷的表情。」卡卡西決定要宰了佐助。

「是呢！真是膽大的傢伙。」紫雪不高興的說出這句話。

「卡卡、姊姊，你們不要生氣啦！佐助現在對我很好啦！」鳴香要眼前的兩人不要生氣。

「真是的，小鳴就是這樣善良。」卡卡西無奈的說。

「就是啊！會捨不得呢！」紫雪看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

鳴香回到自己房間後只是躺在床上，佐助確實到現在一點動作都沒有，兩人是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，鳴香從小就知道佐助很受歡迎，很多事情她都沒有勝算的，畢竟自己只是一個很喜歡武功的格格，琴棋書畫雖然略懂一點。

配不上佐助那樣好的人，佐助是她的侍衛官，從沒有越界或是對自己有任何不規矩的傾向，鳴香不知道他們的感情到底是什麼樣的感情，今天聽見姊姊紫雪提起婚事的事情，鳴香的心就隱隱作痛，要說恨佐助她卻做不到，兩人的感情卻又說不上愛，讓鳴香很痛苦。

「我在想什麼，佐助又不愛我。」鳴香窩在棉被裡。

佐助在王府裡走來走去，他知道自己是該娶妻生子，但是他的意中人到現在都還沒找到，明明和鳴香格格是青梅竹馬的伴侶，可是卻對鳴香似乎沒有什麼感情，今天聽見兄長鼬對他說該成親。

如果不想要娶鳴香格格的話，那就自己去找一位自己喜歡的人，鼬會另外安排鳴香的去處，當佐助聽見這句話的時候，他的心卻感到疼痛，他不想要陪伴在自己身邊多年的女孩嫁給別人，自己明明是喜歡她。

佐助看見鳴香眼裡那份對自己的愛戀，這樣的話自己就真的不能辜負鳴香，那個他從小到大喜歡的女性，自己發誓一輩子要保護的女孩，自己怎麼可以拋棄她呢？！

「我在想什麼，小鳴要是知道我拋棄她的話，她真的會離開我了。」佐助罵自己愚蠢。

「小鳴一定正在想說我不愛她吧！那個小笨蛋。」佐助可是清楚鳴香的心思。

佐助就是因為了解鳴香的個性，因此決定到宮裡去和自己最心愛的女孩說話，佐助總是可以輕易的潛入皇宮當中來到鳴香的房間，鳴香發現到有動靜馬上驚醒，習慣性的就對來到房間裡的人揮劍，佐助馬上擋下鳴香的攻擊。

鳴香發現到是佐助來到自己的房間才稍微放下戒心，鳴香不了解佐助為什麼會到自己的房間來，佐助是為了什麼事情跑到她的房間，佐助看見鳴香眼裡的不解，只是放下武器把鳴香抱在懷裡。

鳴香不解佐助的動作，因為佐助不曾這樣抱過她，除了小時候外，佐助真的不曾抱過鳴香，只是安靜的待在鳴香的身邊沒有任何親密的動作。

這個擁抱讓鳴香真的很疑惑，佐助知道鳴香的問題在哪裡，畢竟自己真的不常對鳴香做出親密的動作，明明自己就真的很愛鳴香，從第一次見面起就很喜歡鳴香，只是鳴香高高在上的地位讓自己害怕不敢踏出這一步。

看見哥哥娶鳴香的姊姊時內心五味雜陳，不知道自己是否可以娶鳴香，希望可以跟鳴香白頭偕老一輩子，這件事情是自己的奢望，一個無法實現的願望，沒想到自己的大哥和大嫂會知道他們的心意，他們雙方的願望可以娶對方、嫁給對方。

「鳴格格，我宇智波佐助喜歡妳。」佐助對鳴香表白。

「需要這麼嚴肅嗎？直接說你喜歡我就可以啦！」鳴香因為佐助的表達方式而笑出來。

「什麼嘛！我很有誠意的對妳說耶！」佐助苦笑的對鳴香說。

「我很喜歡佐助，希望可以跟佐助在一起。」鳴香主動親吻佐助。

佐助被鳴香的主動有些嚇到，從以前就很害羞的鳴香竟然會主動吻他，佐助反而刻意加深這個吻讓鳴香喘不過氣來，鳴香看見這種情形無法說什麼，畢竟她是那樣的渴望佐助，鳴香靠在佐助的懷裡享受佐助的溫度。

在佐助的懷中真的很溫暖，這個總是安靜的待在自己身邊的侍衛官，鳴香真的很害怕失去佐助，她一點也不想要失去佐助這位侍衛官，因此每次都故意要鼬把佐助安排在自己的身邊，鼬和紫雪也總是會答應鳴香的要求。

「小鳴，對不起，因為我不知道表達的方式，差點失去最愛我的妳。」佐助摸摸鳴香的臉頰。

「沒關係，因為我也不知道要怎樣去和你表達。」鳴香抓著佐助的衣服不安的說。

「不要這樣不安，我會在妳的身邊的。」佐助輕輕的拍著鳴香的背部。

「嗯…你會永遠的在我的身邊嗎？」鳴香害怕的問。

「我會的，只要妳需要我，我就會在妳的身邊。」佐助知道鳴香在害怕什麼。

佐助決定明天去晉見自己的兄長，告訴鼬說自己最愛的人是鳴香，要兄長不要把鳴香給嫁出去，等自己闖出一番事業後才把鳴香給娶回家，現在的他並沒有什麼功勳，沒有功勳的人是不可以娶格格。

自己現在才開始管理禁衛軍，需要好好的整頓那些軍隊，告訴他們誰是主子，自己闖出一番事業後他就會把鳴香給娶回家，他愛鳴香，這輩子只愛她一個人，其餘的女子他都不要，只要鳴香一個人就好，自己一定要趕快闖出一番事業來，一定要讓鳴香安心才可以，怎麼樣他都不可以讓鳴香傷心。

「皇兄，請把鳴格格的婚事暫緩，我要娶她，但是必須要等我得到功勳才可以。」佐助毫不畏懼的對自己的兄長說。

「我知道了，時間你自己抓，但是不要拖太晚，我可不保證小雪不會心血來潮的把小鳴嫁出去。」鼬知道妻子的個性。

「誰說我會心血來潮的把我家可愛的小妹嫁出去，佐助你最好給我在三個月內闖出一番事業，否則一輩子都別想見到小鳴。」紫雪瞪了一眼給鼬。

「皇后陛下，臣知道了。」佐助恭敬的說。

鳴香在房間裡和鹿兒下棋，鹿兒知道鳴香一定有心事，剛剛看見大姊匆匆的到皇上的御書房去就知道那件事情一定和佐助有關，鳴香只要和佐助有關的事情就會心不在焉，這是個性使然的關係，鳴香可是很喜歡佐助這個人。


	2. Chapter 2

因為很喜歡佐助的關係，鳴香才會有那樣的情形產生，鹿兒並不打算打破鳴香想事情，只是鹿兒知道這件事情一定會影響他們的感情，怎麼說鳴香都很清楚如果佐助沒有功勳的話就不會娶自己，佐助對於這件事情一直都很堅持，鳴香沒有把握可以說服佐助。

「不要去擔心了，小鳴，你們一定可以修成正果的。」鹿兒摸摸鳴香的臉頰。

「小鹿…」鳴香快要哭出來的樣子。

「傻孩子，這件事情妳不需要擔心的。」鹿兒好好的安慰鳴香。

「嗯！」鳴香乖乖的點頭。

鹿兒相信佐助一定會達成這個任務的，鳴香可是佐助的最愛，如果連這一點小事情都不會達到的話，那就枉費鳴香愛佐助很久，誰都不要忘了鳴香可是大家的寶貝，要是被欺負的話一定會被大家修理的很慘。

佐助可不會想要這樣的事情發生的，畢竟鳴香的兄弟姊妹全部都會武功，每個人的武功都特別的強，想要從他們的手下躲過的話，根本就是不可能的事情的，況且現在沒有一個人可以從皇后的手中逃開，這下子佐助會很麻煩的呢！

佐助知道自己的事情要是沒有得到應該有的功勳的話，自己的嫂嫂絕對不會把鳴香嫁給自己的，即使自己是那樣的喜歡鳴香，佐助想到這裡就開始頭痛，或許自己應該要好好的鍛鍊自己的一切。

不然的話都會被人家給看輕，有人會說自己是因為皇兄的關係才可以拿到這樣好的成績，佐助不想要自己一直在鼬的庇護之下生活，自己的自尊心絕對不容許這樣的事情發生。

不管自己發生什麼事情都不可以依賴自己的皇兄，這樣的話他自己會看不起自己的，就算鳴香不說，佐助也很清楚鳴香不喜歡這樣的人。

『我到底應該要怎樣做才可以呢？邊疆打仗嗎？好像只有這個方法才能很快升級，但是這也是有危險性的。』佐助知道邊關的將領可是教導鳴香武功的卡卡西。

『看樣子真的只能這樣了，但…現在邊關根本沒有什麼事情呀！我又要怎樣解決呢？』佐助開始陷入沉思當中。

「卡卡，能幫我嗎？」紫雪微笑的看著卡卡西。

「妳想要讓我訓練那傢伙？」卡卡西已經知道紫雪想要幹嘛。

「嗯嗯！麻煩啦！」紫雪開心的笑了。

「呵呵！我會好好的訓練的，最近邊疆有個麻煩的盜賊，剛好可以叫那傢伙幫忙。」卡卡西微笑的說著這件事情。

紫雪和卡卡西正在密謀的事情是不會讓外人知道的，佐助也不知道自己將來的命運會怎樣，或許會過的很淒慘也說不定，卡卡西和紫雪真的打算訓練佐助的氣度，看佐助的表現怎樣才決定要不要讓鳴香嫁給佐助，好歹佐助也是貴族的後代。

如果沒有那樣的氣度的話，就算是得到功勳他們也不會讓鳴香嫁給他的，卡卡西可是天才般的領導者，自然清楚要怎樣訓練佐助會比較好，鳴香可是他們疼愛的小妹，要成為他們疼愛的小妹的另外一半自然要好好的訓練和勘查啦！

「小鳴應該不會怨我們吧！」卡卡西想到這件事情說。

「不會的，這件事情我不會讓她知道的。」紫雪才不會把這件事情告訴鳴香。

「這樣我就放心了。」卡卡西會好好的訓練佐助的。

「我說你們是不是把我的弟弟當成玩具啦！」鼬無奈的抱怨。

「那是佐助的必經之路，要不然我可不會把鳴香嫁給他的。」紫雪微笑的對丈夫說。

「你可別忘了當初你娶小雪的時候，姑丈是怎麼樣訓練你的，我們這還算是輕微的呢！」卡卡西微笑的對鼬說。

「說的也是呀！」鼬知道他們的意思是什麼。

當初鼬要娶紫雪的時候也是被訓練過好一段時間，看樣子自己的弟弟會比自己輕鬆許多，因為當初訓練自己的可是四代皇帝，加上紫雪又三不五時的偷襲，那時候的自己還真的差點吃不消。

看見這樣的情形鼬不禁同情一下自己的弟弟佐助，想要娶格格就要有這樣的氣度，沒有這樣的氣度還真的不行娶到美嬌娘回家，兩兄弟要經過這樣的經歷還真是恐怖，只可惜這本來就是皇室的規定，誰都打不破的規定。

「你只要可以把那些精明到不行的匪徒給打倒的話，你就可以娶小鳴，但前提是你要通過我和小雪的試煉。」卡卡西對佐助說這件事情。

「我知道了。」佐助已經有心理準備。

佐助可沒有忘記他眼前的人以及紫雪皇后是多麼強的人，佐助從小就看著他們學習，當然佐助也知道這是紫雪皇后和卡卡西的考驗，不管怎麼說自己要娶的人都是他們最疼愛的小妹鳴香，佐助自幼就在宮中生活。

知道卡卡西和紫雪的能力在哪裡，佐助能夠認識鳴香是因為母親的關係，母親本身和前任皇后有很大的關係，聽說兩人是很要好的朋友，就像是自己的姊妹一樣，雙方家庭是世交的關係，皇兄才會娶紫雪為妻，自己也才會認識到鳴香。

佐助到現在還都記得見到鳴香的那一天，那天四代皇帝有事情找自己的父親，因此父親就帶著他一起去晉見四代皇帝，來到書房晉見皇帝的時候，佐助馬上就注意到鳴香的存在。

那抹可愛的金黃正在和身邊的男子玩耍，四代皇帝介紹說那是他的小女兒，叫做鳴香，陪在鳴香身邊的是卡卡西，是國舅爺佐久茂的兒子，鳴香很喜歡跟卡卡西玩耍，四代皇帝才會叫卡卡西到書房裡來陪鳴香玩。

四代皇帝介紹他們兩人認識，鳴香很高興可以和自己一起玩耍，只要自己有空他都會來宮裡陪伴鳴香，父母親過世後四代皇帝就把他們兩兄弟接到宮中，此後就一直陪伴在鳴香的身邊，直到皇兄當上皇帝，自己才搬去外頭的王府一個人住。

佐助是鳴香的貼身侍衛，總是要待在鳴香的身邊，越是待在鳴香的身邊越是很難克制住自己不去愛上鳴香，畢竟自己是那樣的喜歡鳴香，這個感情已經很久、很久沒有變過，這個感情不會說變就變。

佐助知道不能因為自己的感情問題影響到鳴香的終生大事，如果看見自己最愛的女孩要嫁人的話，佐助真的會直接去搶婚，把自己最心愛的人給搶回來，除了自己以外，鳴香是不可以嫁給別人，佐助的佔有慾可是很強烈，不擇手段都要把自己最愛的人綁在自己的身邊。

紫雪和卡卡西就是知道佐助的佔有慾，所以才放心的把鳴香交給佐助照顧，佐助可是他們看重的人選，適合成為鳴香的丈夫，鳴香的個性大概只有佐助一個人才受得了吧！

鳴香可愛的樣子又讓許多人想要得到鳴香，在這當中真的會擁有很大的麻煩，有幾個國家的皇帝都想要指定鳴香當自己的妃子，想到這裡紫雪就感到頭痛，不管怎麼說他們都不想要把鳴香嫁給那些人。

那些人一定不會好好的對待鳴香的，只是想要聯姻讓自己的勢力更加鞏固罷了，火之國還沒有需要到這種作法，所以不可能把鳴香嫁給那些人。

『佐助要接受卡卡和姊姊的考驗嗎？希望佐助可以平安的通過。』鳴香看著外頭的風景想。

「真是的，我不是跟妳說過不用擔心了嗎？！」鹿兒看見鳴香的樣子無奈的說。

「我知道，只是還是會擔心嘛！」鳴香苦笑的對鹿兒說。

「小鳴就不用擔心了，姊姊不會讓妳嫁不出去的。」井野喝了一口茶。

「嗯！」鳴香露出笑容看著自己的姊妹。

「佐助很強的，小鳴妳就放心的等他來娶妳就好了。」丁次一邊吃點心一邊說。

「謝謝你們的關心。」鳴香真的很高興有這些兄弟姊妹來幫她打氣。

鹿兒、井野、丁次看見鳴香開心的樣子就放心許多，他們都很喜歡鳴香的笑容，怎麼樣都不希望鳴香失去她應該有的笑容，佐助的事情雖然很棘手，他們都很清楚卡卡西和紫雪是不會傷害佐助。

佐助已經是他們認定的妹婿，鳴香的丈夫人選，鳴香乖乖的等待佐助就不會有什麼樣的問題，櫻格格那裡就要看看要怎樣做會比較好，櫻格格很迷戀佐助的，可其他人都相信佐助會拒絕櫻格格。

櫻格格從小就喜歡佐助，對於鳴香總有一股敵意的存在，紫雪知道這件事情後把櫻格格送入綱手身邊學習，就是想要避免櫻格格盲目的愛佐助，大家都清楚櫻格格對於佐助的愛戀是那種盲目的愛。

對於這樣的情形不僅是紫雪感到頭痛，佐助更是討厭櫻格格的一切，每次看見櫻格格的時候佐助都會用嫌惡的眼神看櫻格格，即使櫻格格表現出受傷的眼神佐助也絲毫不心軟，佐助很疼愛鳴香，寵溺的眼神在鳴香身上看見，櫻格格非常的討厭鳴香。

『這次一定要拒絕櫻格格！』佐助非常堅定的想。

『如果不拒絕的話，鳴香一定會受到傷害的。』佐助知道櫻格格會傷害到鳴香。

佐助絕對會好好保護鳴香的，鳴香是大家的寶貝，是不可以受到任何的傷害的，這個是絕對和必然的道理，佐助非常的喜歡鳴香，自然不會希望鳴香受到任何的傷害，只要櫻格格想要傷害鳴香的話，佐助一定會不擇手段的殺了櫻格格。

佐助對於櫻格格是非常的厭惡，一點也不喜歡櫻格格的行事風格，有關櫻格格的一切他都討厭，只可惜櫻格格盲目的愛佐助看不見佐助的厭惡，佐助的一切櫻格格都非常的喜歡，佐助非常的痛恨櫻格格，誰要是想要撮合自己和櫻格格的話，佐助一定會殺了那些人。

「宇智波大人。」宮女輕輕的叫佐助。

「有事情嗎？」佐助的口氣不是很好，因為那個宮女是服侍櫻格格的宮女。

「櫻格格有請王爺過去一趟。」宮女知道佐助正在不爽。

「我不見！那傢伙憑什麼要我去見她。」佐助冷冷的告訴宮女。

「是的。」宮女馬上退下以免自己又繼續挨罵。

「佐助～」櫻格格開心的大叫。

「把櫻格格給我趕出去！」佐助下令。

「大人，櫻格格執意要找你。」宮女告訴佐助。

「妳想做什麼，我又不歡迎妳，給我滾！」佐助狠狠的告訴櫻格格。

「你區區的王爺憑什麼命令我！我可是格格，本格格看上你是你的榮幸。」櫻格格看見佐助這樣不禁生氣。


	3. Chapter 3

「哼！不過是養女罷了，又沒有正式的血統，我是當今皇帝的弟弟，地位可是比妳高！」佐助用冷言冷語的拒絕櫻格格。

「可惡！你最好當心一下鳴香，我可不保證她會沒事。」櫻格格決定傷害鳴香。

「這樣的話我會先殺了妳的。」佐助威脅櫻格格。

「櫻，想死的話要說喔！」紫雪微笑的告訴櫻格格。

「皇姐！」櫻格格有些嚇到。

「如果妳膽敢動到小鳴的話，我會親自要了妳的命的。」紫雪的微笑散發出殺氣來。

「是……」櫻格格不敢反抗。

佐助看見這樣的情形不敢說出什麼話來，全天下的百姓都知道也都清楚皇后紫雪是多麼恐怖的人物，櫻格格看見紫雪的表情也都不敢繼續說話，櫻格格知道紫雪非常的討厭自己這樣對待鳴香，櫻格格聽見佐助這樣拒絕自己非常不高興。

自己卻無法動手做任何的事情，如果鳴香出事的話，自己一定脫不了干係，紫雪是絕對不會輕易放過自己，不會任由任何人傷害鳴香，鳴香可是紫雪最保護的妹妹。

櫻格格真的不高興自己這樣被拒絕，櫻格格一直認為自己的條件沒有比鳴香差，不過櫻格格不知道的是自己太過做作，讓大家都非常的不喜歡。

「唉～小櫻那傢伙太假了。」井野太過於清楚櫻的本性。

「而且小櫻不知道自己的所作所為讓人看起來很假。」鹿兒很清楚井野說的話。

「小櫻她總是認為佐助是她的。」井野嘆氣。

「那也沒辦法，誰叫小櫻第一眼就喜歡上佐助。」鹿兒無奈的說。

紫雪看見小櫻這樣子非常的氣憤，她對於小櫻從沒有好感，要不是小櫻有出色的醫療能力，紫雪不可能把她留在宮中，櫻格格的蠻橫和驕縱等霸道的行為已經讓皇宮上上下下的人都非常的討厭。

紫雪不知道父親為什麼要收養這樣一位女孩，把宮裡弄的天翻地覆，只是外面撿來的小丫頭敢把和平的皇宮鬧成這樣，撒野的樣子讓大家對於櫻格格都避之惟恐不及，沒有人想要侍奉一位這樣蠻橫不講道理的格格。

「來人！給我把櫻格格關入寢居當中，沒有我的命令不准放她出來。」紫雪下達命令。

「遵命！」兩位武士直接把櫻格格關入寢居。

「可惡！」櫻不高興的大叫。

「佐助，你最好趕快通過考驗，然後和小鳴成親，要不然我可不保證接下來一切會順利。」紫雪有意無意的在提醒佐助。

「我知道了，皇后娘娘，我會努力通過考驗的。」佐助當然心裡面有底。

不管怎麼說鳴香是很搶手的格格，各國的皇帝都很想要娶鳴香為妻，但是礙於鳴香的姊姊是當今的皇后，皇帝想要作主的事情都會被打回，而且鼬也很疼愛鳴香，不可能讓鳴香嫁到外國去受到委屈。

怎麼說各國的求婚都會被一一打退，自然就很少人會想要來提親，鳴香早就已經告訴鼬和紫雪說非佐助不嫁，因此不管怎樣佐助都一定要成為鳴香的駙馬才可以的，皇宮內還要提防櫻格格作亂，真的是事情不嫌多，讓大家都感到厭煩。

紫雪已經想要把櫻格格趕出宮外去，這樣的話大家才有好日子可以過，綱手知道這件事情後決定帶櫻格格出宮去，以免到時候傷害到不該傷害的人。

佐助當然會在三個月之內闖出一番功績，就為了那位可愛的格格，佐助什麼事情都會做的出來的，鳴香的一切就是他的一切，佐助是絕對不可能讓鳴香離開自己的身邊的，不管發生什麼樣的事情，佐助都會達成大家的要求成為鳴香的丈夫。

佐助從小就喜歡鳴香，因此絕對會成為鳴香的丈夫，不僅僅是因為他答應了鳴香的親人，更是為了鳴香那位可愛的孩子，那個沒有他就什麼事情都做不好的孩子，那個沒有他就會胡思亂想的笨蛋，那個沒有他就不太愛笑的女孩，那個沒有他就會失眠的格格。

自己的心也給了她，不管怎樣都要好好的和她度過這一生，他們的人生就是要在一起度過，只要可以在一起度過對他們來說就是最好的。

佐助已經開始接受一連串的密集訓連，這些是因為要去邊關抓匪徒的關係，鳴香也開始乖乖的接受禮儀老師們的教導，成親之後一定有很多事情都在等著鳴香，這些事情鳴香一定都要學好才可以。

鳴香知道自己為了佐助一定可以克服這些有難度的課程的，對於鳴香來說佐助真的是很重要的人，從小就喜歡的人，鳴香對自己真的有信心，當初佐助跟自己告白的時候並不是很相信，現在因為有了佐助的告白讓鳴香可以繼續走下去，佐助是鳴香生命當中唯一最愛的人，除了佐助之外鳴香誰都不會去愛。

「小鳴，最近課程上的怎樣了？」紫雪關心的問。

「已經大有進步。」鳴香告訴自己的姊姊。

「是嗎？那真是太好了。」紫雪很高興自己的妹妹有進步。

「姊姊，我…」鳴香有些事情想要問紫雪。

「妳想要問什麼呢？」紫雪摸摸鳴香的頭。

「我很想佐助，我可以見佐助嗎？」鳴香問紫雪。

「不行，這三個月你們是不能見面。」紫雪抱歉的說。

「這樣呀！」鳴香不再多說什麼。

「小鳴，姊姊我很高興妳長大，父王和母后走的時候我很擔心妳，但是現在看妳這樣子我就不需要擔心什麼。」紫雪知道自己最擔心的人還是她最小的妹妹。

「姊姊。」鳴香懂紫雪想要說什麼。

鳴香知道自己的姊姊是多麼的照顧她這位任性的孩子，有什麼樣的危險紫雪一定都會幫鳴香打掉，這就是紫雪身為姊姊的責任，也就這樣的原因讓鳴香一直以來都很感謝自己的姊姊。

鳴香一直相信不管要花多長的時間，她都一定要報答自己的姊姊，紫雪花在鳴香身上的時間比花在公文上面的時間還要多，父母親離開人世的時候鳴香還是個小孩子。

現在看見鳴香可以快快樂樂的長大成人，就讓紫雪感到非常的欣慰，一場不該有的變化讓他們一家人失去最重要的支柱，但是卻保住自己不想要失去的親人。

鳴香靠在紫雪的懷中，從以前到現在她最喜歡這樣子靠在自己的姊姊的懷裡，父母親過世後紫雪就變得很忙碌，鳴香那時候總是很難見到自己最愛的姊姊，直到好不容易鼬把國事都上手後，紫雪才整個輕鬆下來。

那時候的紫雪馬上全心全意的陪伴在鳴香的身邊，鳴香看見自己的姊姊可以陪伴自己就高興不已，對於鳴香來說有姊姊的陪伴是最好的良藥，加上鳴香的身邊有佐助的存在，很多的事情都不需要去太擔心。

鳴香心裡面的傷痕就這樣慢慢的癒合起來，漸漸的鳴香也變得開朗起來，就像是以前那個快樂無比的小孩一樣，鳴香的一切是那樣的重要，讓人一切都不忍放手。

「佐助，不管怎樣你可都要好好的訓練，要不然的話你是無法對付那些匪徒。」卡卡西交代這件事情。

「我知道，謝謝你的教導，卡卡西將軍。」佐助很有禮貌的謝謝卡卡西。

「不要跟我道謝，那是因為小鳴在你的身邊會笑，所以我們才要你成為小鳴的夫君。」卡卡西一點也不會去擔心佐助的一切。

「嗯！」佐助默默的點頭。

「皇后交代過最近這三個月你們兩人是不可以見面的，相思之情就好好的忍耐一下吧！」卡卡西把紫雪的話交代下去。

「我知道了，我會忍耐。」佐助深呼吸後告訴卡卡西。

佐助知道自己是不可能不去想念鳴香，這次的考驗真的必須要心無雜念才可以，鳴香是他最心愛的人，不管怎樣這次一定要順利的通夠考驗，只要自己有機會可以成為鳴香的丈夫，佐助一定都會不擇手段去做，鳴香的一切就是佐助的一切。

佐助一定會盡到自己的心力好好的保護鳴香，只要鳴香開心佐助什麼都好，也就是因為這樣佐助才甘願去挑戰這些事情，主要就是希望自己可以帶給鳴香最好的生活，只有這樣佐助才知道自己對得起四代皇帝，四代皇帝生前是那樣的照顧他們。

不管怎樣佐助一定不會辜負四代皇帝給予自己的美意，一定會好好的照顧鳴香，鳴香是他今生今世最愛的人。

卡卡西發現到佐助真的進步很多，看見佐助的進步讓卡卡西感到驕傲，卡卡西知道佐助真的是有決心要好好保護鳴香的，那麼這樣子就表示他和紫雪一點也沒有看錯人。

鳴香從以前就是四代皇帝最疼愛的小女兒，因此儘管四代皇帝已經過世，大家還是都非常的疼愛鳴香，只要鳴香在大家的身邊開心的露出她的笑容，大家就會放心許多，畢竟鳴香的一切是那樣的重要。

佐助有決心好好的保護鳴香就會讓他們感到很驕傲，佐助從認識鳴香起就一直待在鳴香的身邊，自然清楚鳴香的任何需要，可以穩重的保護好鳴香的一切，大家看見這樣的情形也都非常的高興。

現在他們兩人已經長大，接下來的生活就會有更大的考驗，他們必須要擁有可以經過考驗的實力，卡卡西和紫雪才這樣不擇手段的訓練他們兩人。

「佐助，很多事情你必須要知道，不管怎樣都要好好的保護小鳴。」卡卡西告訴佐助這個理念。

「我會好好保護鳴香的，她是我今生今世最愛的人，所以我一定會好好保護她。」佐助發誓。

「這樣就好，你有這樣的理念我們就不需要擔心。」卡卡西看著佐助堅定的眼神微笑。

「鳴香她是大家疼愛的孩子，所以我不管怎樣都會好好保護她。」佐助很堅定的告訴卡卡西。

「嗯！那麼接下來我可要加強訓練了。」卡卡西絕對會不留情的訓練佐。

「是！請多指教。」佐助也虛心的接受。


	4. Chapter 4

鳴香是佐助他的陽光，他最不能失去的陽光，自從小時候狐狸自動送上給黑貓，看來他們果然就像是月亮與太陽一樣永遠不能分開，光與影從不分開，直到永遠，沒有光就沒有影子的存在，就像是沒有太陽就沒有月亮的存在。

佐助一定會好好的保護鳴香就是這個原因，如果沒有鳴香的存在，他就不會存在在這個世界上，他一定會跟著鳴香離開這個世界的，會發光的發光體照耀了大家的黑暗，也照耀了他的黑暗，驅逐他的黑暗。

鳴香的天真與善良感染了許多人，讓大家都自願跟在鳴香的身邊，鳴香的一切是那樣的特別，沒有人知道為什麼鳴香是那樣的特別，只知道鳴香是那樣的可愛，鳴香的天真和善良是大家有目共睹。

可以看見鳴香的笑容就好像自己是被治癒過，鳴香是天真可愛的小格格，是大家呵護倍至的掌上明珠，有鳴香的存在就一定會有笑聲的存在，鳴香是所有人都想要的孩子，鳴香只肯在佐助的身邊停歇，佐助才可以帶給鳴香最好的安全感，此外就真的沒有人可以讓鳴香感到安心，歸功佐助以前總是待在鳴香身邊的關係。

尋找了多少年佐助這才明瞭自己一回首後發現到，原來自己喜歡的人就在自己的身邊，那個人卻是自己一直都沒有發現到的人，她就是鳴香，今生約好要一起看七夕，約好要一起到民間的祭典去好好的玩玩。

很多很多事情都已經約好，佐助知道現在都要一一的實現才可以，鳴香是他唯一的寶貝，不管怎樣都要好好保護的寶貝，鳴香才可以征服他這個人，除了鳴香他就誰都不要。

鳴香的一切是佐助這個人的最愛，一輩子約好的事情佐助一定都會做到的，只要可以看見鳴香的笑容，佐助都一定會做到那些事情的，然而思念的情緒不是那樣容易放下的，才下了眉頭卻上了心頭，佐助和鳴香都要好好的克服這樣的感覺。

佐助在卡卡西的調教之下已經順利的成為很厲害的將軍，紫雪看見這樣的情形很替鳴香高興，不管怎麼說佐助的能力真的必須要達到大家的期待才可以，鳴香可是大家最心愛的小公主，怎麼可能就這樣輕易的嫁給佐助呢？

佐助一定要受到很多的訓練才可以，卡卡西也不會這樣輕易的就把自己最疼愛的小妹嫁給佐助的，佐助當然也知道他們這些人的意思，鳴香不管怎樣說都是大家寶貝的孩子，也是自己今生約定好的妻子，佐助一定會把鳴香給娶回家。

佐助現在正在專心的想要怎樣去對付盜賊，當奸詐的盜賊遇上佐助也只有死路一條，佐助現在的心思完全是在盜賊的身上，因此每每在處理盜賊的事情的時候總是會有認真的情形出現。

鳴香當然不會去打擾佐助，在宮中她也很努力的學習自己應該要學習的事情，兩人總是會懷抱思念對方的心情而度過一個無眠的夜晚，他們總是會克制自己想要思念對方的心情，告訴自己一定要把自己的事情給做好。

鳴香已經在準備嫁妝等東西，就等佐助到最後榮耀返回後，她就可以風風光光的嫁給佐助，只是鳴香真的很害怕佐助不想要她，那份恐懼和不安總是會被鳴香刻意壓在心底，但是隨時有爆發的跡象。

「小鳴。」紫雪輕輕的叫著自己的妹妹。

「姊姊。」鳴香看見紫雪的來到很高興。

「我可愛的小鳴，妳在煩惱什麼呢？」紫雪早已經看見鳴香的煩惱。

「我害怕佐助不要我。」鳴香靠在自己姊姊的懷裡說出自己的心裡話。

「佐助不會不要小鳴的，佐助一定會達到自己想要的功勳的。」紫雪真的很相信佐助。

「嗯！姊姊說的一定沒錯。」鳴香高興的對自己的姊姊說。

在邊疆的佐助已經把盜賊都處理完畢了，當然卡卡西也有準時的回覆信件給鼬，當鼬接到信件後就準備要給佐助一個功勳，只是好巧不巧的在這個時候佐助撿到一位女孩子。

要趕著回京城的關係佐助只好把那位女子也給帶上，此時音之國的信差帶來皇帝大蛇丸的口喻，音之國的公主不見人影，希望火之國可以幫忙找回來，鼬接到消息後就去和妻子紫雪商量這件事情。

紫雪知道那位女孩叫做香憐，是大蛇丸和自來也的養女，紫雪有種感覺就是自己的妹妹的情路會有很多麻煩，櫻格格喜歡佐助，香憐也喜歡佐助，這下子要剷除的東西還真多。

「真是糟糕，我又不能得罪大蛇丸老師和自來也老師，可是我就是不想要讓小鳴這樣痛苦。」紫雪擔心的說出這件事情來。

「我知道妳的意思，看樣子事情會變得很麻煩。」鼬也很擔心這件事情。

鳴香趁著有時間的時候出宮一趟，她想要去找一位好朋友，那位好朋友是犬塚家的二千金雨牙，犬塚家的小孩一直都和皇室的小孩有所來往，鳴香和雨牙是非常好的朋友，鹿兒、井野、丁次都知道鳴香要去找雨牙。

鳴香也有告訴自己的姊姊紫雪說她要去哪裡，雖然身邊沒有佐助跟著但是還是有幾位貼身的侍衛官跟在身邊，鳴香一點也不介意讓這些侍衛官跟在自己的身邊，不管怎麼說貴為格格的人是不可以出事情，要是出事情的話一定會很慘，加上鳴香的身分又特別的敏感，是鳳雪皇后的親妹妹。

「來人了，去通報二小姐，鳴格格來找二小姐。」犬塚家的壯丁大喊。

「二小姐、二小姐～」女僕打開主子的房門。

「什麼事情呀？」雨牙不懂為什麼女僕要這樣慌慌張張的。

「鳴格格來府拜訪您。」女僕說出原因。

「啊！小鳴來了，我要趕快出去。」雨牙一溜煙的馬上不見人影。

鳴香乖乖的在大廳當中等待雨牙的到來，雨牙看見鳴香的到來第一件事情就是撲上去鳴香的身上抱鳴香，鳴香感受到雨牙的重量馬上就知道這個人是誰，兩個人馬上就開始閒話家常，雨牙很高興鳴香這時候的到來，最近她被母親下達禁令不准出門去。

鳴香知道這件事情後大概就知道是怎麼一回事，雨牙八成是最近玩過頭才會有這樣的情形出現，鳴香笑笑的跟雨牙在一起說話，還好自己有來到雨牙的身邊，要不然鳴香覺得雨牙應該會禁不住禁令而出門。

爪看見鳴香的到來只是笑笑，她對於這樣的事情並不擔心，最近她已經收到通知說鳴香要準備嫁人的事情，想到這裡爪就不知道要說什麼，自己看到大的孩子已經到了要嫁人的年紀，這樣的心情還真的不知道要說什麼。

爪可是和四代皇帝在一起很久的功臣，四代皇帝暴斃身亡後留下的功臣很多，鼬也非常善待這些功臣，大部分做事情都遵照他們的意見，這些功臣也會適時的提出自己的意見來給鼬知曉。

告訴鼬哪裡應該要做的好才行，紫雪當然也會告訴自己的丈夫應該要怎樣做，畢竟他們都是四代皇帝時期留下來的好人才，紫雪從小就跟在自己的父親身邊學習，受到父親的陶冶學會很多的治國之道。

「爪阿姨好，鳴香來打擾了。」鳴香高興的和爪打招呼。

「都已經是待嫁的孩子，怎麼不好好的待在家裡呢？」爪摸摸鳴香的頭。

「因為很無聊，佐助不會很快就回來，想說來看看雨牙。」鳴香笑嘻嘻的解釋。

「這樣呀！小鳴真的是長大了呢！」爪看見鳴香的樣子說。

「謝謝爪阿姨。」鳴香微笑的說。

佐助處理完事情後加快速度的回到京城來，佐助現在很想要見到鳴香，自己那位可愛的小美人兒，自從把那位女子給撿回來後，佐助就沒有去理會過那個人一次，儘管那個傢伙是那樣的喜歡他也是一樣。

佐助就是那種不想要去理會鳴香以外的女人，佐助對鳴香的愛已經是刻骨銘心，不是那樣想像中可以輕易就淡化，那份愛早已深植在佐助的心中，鳴香是可以牽動佐助情緒的人。

櫻格格、香憐怎麼樣也牽動不了佐助的情緒，佐助的一切只有他自己可以掌控，這點佐助是清楚，同時佐助不會為了一位女人而去和自己最愛的人鬧翻，鳴香可就是他的一切，唯一的一切。

「佐助大人，已經到了京城，請問那位小姐要怎樣處置？」一位屬下問佐助。

「帶去宮中問皇兄，我可不想要惹麻煩。」佐助決定先去和鼬商量事情。

鼬正在書房裡面處理事情，紫雪也在一旁陪伴，佐助風火火的進入到書房裡面的時候，鼬抬起頭來看見自己的弟弟已經回到皇宮當中，順便把自己撿到的傢伙給帶回來，紫雪看見那位女孩的樣子就知道那個人是誰。

只是偷偷地吩咐下去要大蛇丸自己來接女兒回家，畢竟不管怎麼說紫雪是不會把要成為禍害的傢伙留在火之國，紫雪可不想要看見自己的妹妹傷心，那樣的話紫雪會很頭痛也很生氣的，佐助看見紫雪的表情就已經知道是什麼樣的事情，安靜的不去多問這件事情，那位女孩的事情鼬和紫雪會親自解決。

「先回去梳洗，小鳴現在正在犬塚王府當中。」紫雪淡淡的說出這句話來。

「是，屬下遵命。」佐助了解到紫雪的用意。

「來人，把音之國的公主帶去寢室休息，等待音之國的皇帝來接人。」鼬馬上命令下去。

「遵命！」香憐馬上就被帶下去。

佐助已經先行回到王府去梳洗，感覺上自己已經很久沒有回到這個家，佐助發現到自己開始想念鳴香的味道，鳴香的味道是他今生覺得最好聞到的味道之一，他已逝的母親身上的味道也是很好聞，現在的他比較喜歡陽光的味道。

那抹小陽光什麼時候會回到他的身邊，佐助已經開始在期待這件事情，回到自己最喜歡的地方佐助感覺到很安心，那種無可言喻的安心感覺是自己最喜歡的感覺，那份執著的愛意是佐助一直抓著不放的東西，畢竟今生的他只想要和那個小太陽依偎在一起。

鳴香回到宮中的時候發現到佐助已經回到宮中來了，看見這樣的情形鳴香直接撲到佐助的懷中，她好想念佐助，好想念、好想念佐助的一切，鳴香輕靠在佐助的懷裡，她知道佐助很喜歡她。

其實當小時候佐助吻過自己後，鳴香就問過姐姐，那時紫雪只告訴她自己很喜歡佐助，答案就是這麼簡單，以前剛跟佐助見面的時候，鳴香就對佐助有很深的好感。

希望可以一直跟佐助在一起，待在佐助的身邊很安心，也很有安全感，佐助是對她最好的人，她也很喜歡卡卡西和伊魯卡，但是對佐助的喜歡卻又跟他們不一樣，是愛戀的喜歡，名為愛的感情。

鳴香主動去吻佐助，佐助被這突如其來的吻給嚇到，隨即又恢復冷靜，難得他心中的小太陽送上門來，哪有不吃的道理呢！

皇宮中的僕人們看見這一幕馬上離開，非禮勿視、非禮勿聽、非禮勿言，他們這些做僕人的人絕對不會因為想要看好戲就送上自己的生命，二王爺可是不好惹得角色，鳴格格也是位很害羞的格格。


	5. Chapter 5

其實小櫻對佐助的愛慕並不是真的喜歡，不過就只是想要奪取鳴香的地位罷了，想到這裡紫雪不禁擔心當初把小櫻帶壞的人到底是誰，是誰灌輸給小櫻這樣的觀念，紫雪已經請綱手要好好的教導小櫻，紫雪可是很想要把小櫻給嫁出去。

怎麼說鄰國的請求還是要顧及，況且小櫻嫁過去也是有好事情的，在利益方面上面絕對不會有問題，只要可以漁翁得利的事情紫雪怎麼可能不會去做，鼬看見這樣的情形就已經心裡面有底，紫雪可是很擅長算計一些事情，可以把人遠離也可以得到鄰國的幫助，這個算盤紫雪打的很精。

「新郎、新娘進入廳堂。」紅娘大喊。

佐助攙扶鳴香來到廳堂，紫雪和鼬已經坐定位，他們等著佐助和鳴香要拜堂，有的時候婚禮繁瑣的程度讓大家感到厭煩，卻又是在祝福新人可以永浴愛河，佐助小心翼翼的和鳴香來到鼬和紫雪的面前，開始準備要拜堂。

紫雪看見這樣的情形似乎想起當出自己結婚時的樣子，現在早已經人事以非，四代皇帝過世的時候鳴香才幾歲，後來是由紫雪帶大，看見鳴香能夠高興的出嫁，這是紫雪最高興的事情，至少現在對自己的父母親已經有了交代，紫雪很高興事情有這樣的結局。

佐助很開心自己可以娶到鳴香，可以看見鳴香開心的樣子佐助就很高興，不管怎麼說鳴香都是他的妻子，陪伴在鳴香身邊這麼多年，佐助自然很清楚鳴香大概會想什麼事情，能夠和鳴香在一起佐助真的很高興。

也希望自己可以永遠的和鳴香在一起，只要鳴香開心他什麼事情都可以辦到，如果鳴香想要常常回皇宮佐助也會陪伴鳴香回去，佐助最想要見到的就是鳴香的笑容，鳴香可以說是他這輩子唯一愛的女人，不管用什麼樣的方法都要好好的保護鳴香，這也是佐助唯一的心願。

「一拜天地～」紅娘大喊，佐助和鳴香拜天地。

「二拜高堂～」紅娘繼續告訴佐助和鳴香，佐助和鳴香拜自己的哥哥姊姊。

「夫妻交拜～」紅娘喊出最後的程序，佐助和鳴香兩人雙方點頭。

「送入洞房！」佐助把鳴香送入洞房去。

佐助和鳴香進入房間後，鳴香必須乖乖的在房間裡等待佐助應付客人後掀開頭巾，鳴香慢慢的等待佐助做這件事情，鳴香很高興自己可以嫁給佐助，怎麼說佐助都是她的最愛，當初第一眼見到佐助就非常的喜歡佐助，現在自己就是佐助的妻子。

鳴香感到很高興，失去父母親是無可避免的事情，有一個這樣好的愛人來愛她，鳴香覺得自己真的很幸福，可以永遠和佐助在一起，鳴香感到特別的幸福，兩人擁有同等的愛情，他們一定會好好的經營他們自己的婚姻，不會帶給大家困擾。

「鳴香，讓妳久等。」佐助掀開頭巾。

「佐助，辛苦你。」鳴香微笑的對佐助說。

「謝謝妳今生願意嫁給我。」佐助親吻鳴香。

「我才要謝謝你願意娶我為妻。」鳴香很高興佐助是自己的丈夫。

他們喝下交杯酒的那一刻起他們兩人就已經是夫妻，佐助的愛意傳到鳴香的心中，他們的愛情早已開花結果，看見這樣的情形鳴香真的很高興，現在想想以前總是很喜歡和佐助在一起的感覺，是不是在不知不覺當中就已經喜歡上眼前的人。

那時候的自己沒有什麼玩伴可言，好不容易等到佐助來到自己的身邊，這樣的感覺突然變了美好起來，有了佐助的陪伴自己的生活不再是那樣單調無趣，佐助帶給自己有多麼快樂的回憶是鳴香一輩子也忘不了。

佐助很高興這位天使已經是屬於自己，可愛的天使會永遠的在自己的身邊，佐助會用自己的生命去保護這位天使。

鳴香的初夜是獻給佐助，佐助很高興自己可以得到鳴香的一切，鳴香是自己最喜歡的人，就算鳴香並不是把自己的第一次獻給佐助，佐助也覺得這件事情無所謂，鳴香屬於自己就可以，這是佐助自己的想法。

能夠一生一世的和鳴香在一起佐助就會心滿意足，鳴香當然會很高興自己永遠的和佐助在一起，兩人的心願是那樣的相同，同時他們也很清楚自己一定只愛對方一個人，不管發生什麼樣的事情他們都不會放棄對方的，這份愛會永遠的存在他們兩人的心中，為此他們早已經做好心理準備，即使面對困難也不會害怕。

「早安，小鳴。」佐助微笑的跟鳴香說早安。

「早安，佐助。」鳴香笑笑的看著佐助。

「昨晚妳辛苦了。」佐助心疼鳴香。

「沒關係，這是必經的道路。」鳴香可是很清楚這件事情。

「嗯！我愛妳。」佐助說出自己想要說的話。

「我也愛你，佐助。」鳴香了解到佐助想要表達什麼話。

佐助仔細的摸摸鳴香的臉龐，佐助知道自己已經好久、好久沒有這樣看著鳴香的一切，鳴香是自己最愛的人，當初說好要用自己的生命去保護的人，鳴香把自己帶到陽光下當中，讓自己不會被黑暗給吞噬。

這樣的天使佐助是不會放手，鳴香也很清楚佐助是不會為了一些小事情就放開自己，愛上佐助就必須要有心理準備，佐助很容易把自己囚禁在他的領域當中，當然鳴香一點也不會害怕這樣的佐助，這就代表佐助是那樣的愛她，會永遠的呵護她、保護她，只要自己不離開佐助的身邊就可以。

愛是很簡單的東西，有的時候會不小心把愛給扭曲，那樣子的愛已經不是愛，愛和恨是相同的東西，愛對方多深就會恨對方多深，這是必然的道理，愛終究是美好的東西，可以讓人看見光明的一切，可以帶領人走向美麗的未來。

自己不會去損害愛的本質，錯誤的愛會帶來錯誤的結果，兩人之間的愛總是需要辛勤耕耘，任何的一切都是需要這樣做，沒有人知道什麼時候自己會離開對方，回憶中就是佔了生活的大半部，人大半輩子追求的東西也是這一份愛，只有努力的好好的保存，什麼事情都可以解決。

佐助和鳴香的婚後生活真的很快樂，佐助不會刻意的去要求鳴香任何的事情，雖然佐助不太喜歡鳴香去學習武功方面的事情，佐助不會刻意的去阻止鳴香，那是鳴香的快樂來源之一，佐助喜歡看有笑容的鳴香。

那樣有笑容的鳴香才是自己最愛的鳴香，佐助喜歡的鳴香就是有笑容的鳴香，好不容易可以和鳴香生活在一起，佐助一定會想辦法好好的生活下去，佐助都給鳴香最好的生活，只要可以看見鳴香的笑容，佐助付出什麼樣的代價都在所不惜。

婚後的鳴香總是會安安靜靜的等待佐助回來，鳴香發現到現在的生活比在皇宮當中還要無奈，王府裡面根本就沒有熱鬧的感覺，僕人們幾乎都不是很愛說話的人，她這位王妃待在王府中真的感到不是很舒服。

有時候鳴香會提起筆來畫畫，或是出門去看看其他的朋友，佐助總是用盡心力的在工作，卻多少有些忽略到鳴香的不快樂，鳴香知道自己受到委屈可以去和自己的姊姊說。

鳴香不想要讓佐助感到為難，大部分的苦處都自己吞下來，儘管自己是多麼的不適應佐助不在的情形，鳴香還是這樣做，鹿兒和雨牙總是會三不五時的來串串門子，偶爾看看鳴香是否過的好，卻只見鳴香苦笑的看著她們。

「怎麼了？小鳴。」鹿兒擔心的問。

「王府裡面的生活一點快樂的感覺也沒有。」鳴香終究是說出自己的煩惱。

「果然是這樣，佐助最近忙得很，看樣子忽略小鳴。」雨牙知道鳴香有多麼的不快樂。

「我不能去麻煩佐助，這樣佐助一定會不高興的。」鳴香是很替人著想的孩子。

「就算是這樣，妳也要跟佐助說呀！這樣的小鳴我們可不想要看見。」鹿兒對此有些不滿。

「我…我…我很想你們。」鳴香說出自己的心願。

「小鳴…」雨牙擔心的看著鳴香。

佐助站在房門外聽見她們說的事情就不禁自責起來，最近自己的確很忙些，加上王府的人並不是都是外向的僕人，鳴香沒有把自小服侍自己的宮女白和貼身侍衛之一的再不斬帶來身邊，鳴香總是悶悶不樂。

平常在宮中白會陪伴鳴香做很多的事情，鳴香出嫁後白就調到別的地方去，再不斬跟在白的身邊，他們都不在鳴香的身邊，沒有任何的熟人讓鳴香多少會感到不安，王府中的人雖然都很喜歡王妃，卻沒有人膽敢去和王妃說話，懼怕佐助的權力，這樣多少讓鳴香感到不安。

「我去請姊姊把白和再不斬調回妳身邊好了。」鹿兒決定去做這件事情。

「可是…」鳴香知道白是很重要的宮女。

「又沒有關係，鳴格格還是要有人保護。」鹿兒可是胸有成竹。

「嗯！」鳴香微笑的看著鹿兒。

其實只要是鳴香的要求紫雪都會答應，鹿兒提起這件事情後紫雪當然是把鳴香身邊最親近的人都調到王府去給鳴香作伴，鳴香很高興自己的姊姊這樣做，看見自己親近身邊的人鳴香馬上恢復自己應該有的精神。

不然的話鳴香一定會非常的鬱悶，鳴香都很可愛的孩子，是需要有人陪伴在她的身邊，佐助看見這樣的情形馬上就開心起來，至少現在他的王妃是快快樂樂的生活，就像是當初自己在皇宮當中看見的樣子。

佐助知道自己等忙完事情後一定要去好好的和鳴香道歉，因為他忽略鳴香太過久，總是要告訴鳴香自己到底在忙些什麼事情。

「小鳴，抱歉，最近事情太多，忽略妳。」佐助對鳴香道歉。

「沒關係，佐助總是有自己的事情要忙。」鳴香微笑的對待佐助。

「小鳴，我先出去，王爺來陪妳。」白摸摸自己視為妹妹的鳴香。

「嗯！白姊姊晚安。」鳴香知道白想要回去陪伴再不斬。

「白是妳的貼身仕女，但是為什麼從不用敬稱稱呼妳？」佐助對此有些不解。

「白是父皇給我的伴讀，再不斬哥哥是母后給予我的守護侍衛，他們從不用敬稱稱呼我。」鳴香微笑的解釋。

「皇嫂也是囉！」佐助大概知道紫雪也是這樣。

「嗯！姊姊也有，不過姊姊從小就是舅舅帶大，伴讀的話好像就是姊夫的樣子。」鳴香想起一些小事情。

「嗯！」佐助現在了解到四代皇帝之前做的事情都是有計畫安排。

「而且有再不斬哥哥的話，我可以學習武功，偶爾我也可以去旗木王府請教卡卡。」鳴香笑的很開心。


	6. Chapter 6

「是嗎？妳開心就好。」佐助一點也不介意這件事情。

「白姊姊其實會武功，她也是我的貼身侍衛之一。」鳴香自小就受到多人的保護。

「就像是皇嫂她一直受到卡卡西大人、帶人大人他們保護一樣。」佐助似乎了解到這件事情。

佐助知道四代皇帝很疼愛自己的兒女，同時也對自己的兒女保護的很好，當初的意外把這位好皇帝給殺了，大家都非常的氣憤這件事情，佐助知道自己族人的死亡也是同樣的兇手幹的好事。

他們都不知道這位兇手到底是去了哪裡，要不然的話他們一定會把這位兇手給處決，他們都恨死這位兇手，鼬和紫雪一直都在追查這位兇手的下落，不過他們並不打算把這件事情告訴鳴香，他們要鳴香可以快快樂樂的生活下去。

紫雪告訴佐助不能把這件事情告訴鳴香，紫雪希望鳴香還是像以前一樣高高興興的過生活，當然白和再不斬他們也都不會把事情告訴鳴香，鳴香是唯一會被蒙在鼓裡的人。

鹿兒知道這樣做是紫雪希望鳴香可以快樂的生活，紫雪不希望鳴香被這件事情給影響到，任何事情都不能打擾鳴香和佐助的生活，這也就是他們刻意要這樣做的原因。

當年出事的時候鳴香還小，紫雪不希望把這件事情告訴鳴香的原因在這裡，當初鳴香的打擊有多大，紫雪可是非常的清楚，綱手也建議不要把這件事情告訴鳴香。

「姑姑，我真的很擔心小鳴。」紫雪看著綱手說出這件事情來。

「我知道妳在顧慮什麼，但是那件事情最好不要跟小鳴說。」綱手警告紫雪。

「我知道，那件事情我不可能跟小鳴說。」紫雪當然知道綱手的警告。

「妳知道就好，不管怎麼說妳父親母親的死亡可是被人陷害。」綱手當初解剖過後就知道情形。

「嗯！」紫雪點頭不說話。

紫雪抱著自己的兒子不知道要說什麼，望竹已經就要滿四歲，這個孩子是紫雪和鼬的唯一骨肉，鼬深愛紫雪的關係並沒有納妾，儘管小國家進貢貨品的時候會順便進貢一些女人，鼬對於那些女人根本就看不上眼，順便送下去給其他沒有結婚的官員。

當然沒有結婚的官員都好心的接收下來，已經有未婚妻的官員鼬就不會把這些女人給他們，要不然就派到其他的地方讓這些女孩學有一技之長，讓這些女孩可以好好的生活下去，當然官員們都會好好的對待自己的另外一半，鼬樹立下去的好榜樣幾乎給予所有官員一個楷模。

「還是早些生下第二胎吧！不然小望會很無聊。」綱手看著紫雪說。

「我也想呀！就是沒有起色。」紫雪當然很想要一個女兒。

「呵呵！生孩子的事情不要急，著急可是會敗壞事情。」綱手微笑的看著眼前的姪女。

「我知道，小望我會平安的撫養他長大，就像是帶大小鳴那樣。」紫雪可是很有決心的說這件事情。

「妳有決心就好，好好的打理朝政才是最重要的事情。」綱手可是很清楚紫雪的能力。

鳴香在王府當中看書，正在想佐助今天晚上到底會不會回來吃晚餐，最近很少看見佐助在家中走動，看樣子上朝政上面有很多的事情要處理，就算自己去問卡卡西，卡卡西也不見得會告訴她。

很多事情鳴香都適時的不去問，紫雪想要好好保護鳴香的心態，鳴香都有體會到，鳴香不會刻意的去問那些事情，她想要和自己最愛的人共渡一生就可以，怎麼說佐助都是鳴香最愛的人。

安安靜靜的等待佐助把事情告訴自己，鳴香才會去問那些事情，當初很多事情鳴香都是被蒙在鼓裡，紫雪不想要讓鳴香知道的事情，誰都不可以告訴鳴香。

『看樣子那些事情不管是姊姊還是佐助都不會告訴我，那我還是不要去問比較好。』鳴香一邊看書一邊想。

鳴香比任何人都清楚只要有關父母過世的事情紫雪大多都不會說給她聽，因為那些事情太過於令人不安，紫雪是不會說給鳴香聽，鳴香自然了解到姊姊的用意，不會刻意的去問這件事情。

佐助在處理的事情鳴香也不會去過問，只要佐助可以平安無事，什麼事情鳴香都可以不用去管，鳴香安安靜靜舒舒服服的待在王府裡就可以，紫雪不會讓鳴香接觸太多事物，佐助也不會讓自己的妻子接受太多不相干的事物，鳴香天真單純比較好，他們私心想要保護鳴香。

鳴香很清楚自己的父母親當年的死因不是自然死亡，是人為因素造成，鳴香很清楚這些事情，由於鳴香實在是太過於單純的關係，紫雪不願意讓自己的妹妹接觸到那些事情，鳴香當然只好乖乖的安靜的在一旁等待。

佐助會陪伴鳴香耐心的等待這些事情的，鳴香知道很多事情沒有像她想像的那樣簡單，也就是因為沒有像自己想像中的簡單大家才會這樣忙碌的去處理這些事情，鳴香會乖乖的等待佐助回到家中來。

「我回來了。」佐助回到房間後看見鳴香正在看書。

「你回來啦！辛苦了。」鳴香微笑的對佐助說。

「不會，對不起，把妳關在家裡。」佐助道歉。

「沒關係，我沒有問題。」鳴香笑笑的告訴佐助。

佐助知道現在自己在處理的事情是不可以和鳴香說，紫雪千篇一律的交代自己是絕對不可以跟鳴香說那些事情，就算鳴香察覺也不可以和鳴香說，佐助自然懂紫雪的意思，鳴香並沒有刻意去過問佐助那些事情。

現在的她只想要好好的和佐助一起生活下去，佐助笑笑的摸摸鳴香的頭，他的妻子是那樣的善解人意，不會去強求任何的事情，鳴香懂大家都在保護她的心情，不管要用什麼樣的方法他們都會盡可能瞞著鳴香，希望鳴香可以快樂的生活下去。

佐助看見鳴香的樣子只是微笑，很久、很久沒有看見鳴香的笑容，最近很多事情都在忙碌當中，所以能夠看見鳴香的笑容幾乎是不可能的事情，佐助開始接任以及分擔一些政事，就是希望可以幫忙鼬一點的忙。

當初鼬上任的時候是紫雪在輔佐鼬，現在可以換成佐助去幫忙鼬，紫雪當然高興這件事情，佐助清楚自己不可以依賴自己的大哥生活，一定要好好的幫忙自己的大哥打理政事，儘管自己一點也沒有想要接任皇帝的念頭，多少還是需要幫忙。

「最近很忙吧！」鳴香輕輕的按摩佐助的肩膀。

「嗯！的確是很忙。」佐助享受鳴香的服務。

「我希望佐助不要忙壞身子。」鳴香笑笑的對佐助說。

「有妳在身邊，我會小心。」佐助跟鳴香保證。

佐助可是不會希望鳴香心痛的，那樣的話自己也會心疼的，從小和鳴香一起長大佐助自然知曉鳴香的個性，能夠和鳴香在一起是上天給予的福份，兩人總是有說有笑的在一起，鳴香的笑容一直深深的植入佐助的心中。

佐助知道四代皇帝死亡的時候鳴香哭的有多傷心，從那時候起自己就發誓絕對不會讓鳴香哭泣，不管發生什麼事情佐助都不會讓鳴香哭泣，哭泣的樣子不適合出現在鳴香的臉上，佐助喜歡看見鳴香的笑容，鳴香的笑容就是佐助的寶物，怎麼樣都會保護好的寶物。

「肚子餓了嗎？我去弄點東西給你吃。」鳴香微笑的問佐助。

「好啊！」佐助微笑的看著鳴香。

鳴香很高興的進入廚房去弄點心給佐助吃，當初為了學會廚藝可是讓鳴香大大的傷透腦筋，還好有疼愛自己的姊姊在一旁耐心的教導，鳴香才如願的學習好做菜的方式，紫雪看見鳴香那時候苦惱的樣子只是笑笑的。

鳴香為了佐助可是什麼事情都做的出來的，當然也會努力的增進自己的廚藝，要不然的話佐助就沒有東西可吃，佐助喜歡這樣的感覺，鳴香總是像個小妻子一般的幫自己做一些小事情，那樣的感覺真的很好。

鳴香可是很好的助手，兩人的感情多多少少都有進步，而且感覺上他們之間的羈絆越來越深刻，大家看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑。

「佐助，我弄好了，如果不好吃的話要說喔！」鳴香笑笑的看著佐助。

「我知道，我的小妻子弄的東西都很好吃。」佐助很喜歡吃鳴香弄的東西。

佐助知道鳴香為了自己去學了很多的東西，那些東西鳴香願意去學，鳴香可以為了佐助去做很多的事情，這點身為丈夫的佐助是很清楚，佐助就是愛鳴香那種單純的樣子，能夠和鳴香在一起真的很幸福也很快樂。

鳴香總是笑笑的看著自己，兩人在一起的幸福只有他們兩人自己可以體會，不管發生什麼樣的事情，佐助都會好好的在鳴香的身邊，鳴香就是佐助的一切，佐助會用盡自己的心力去守護鳴香，鳴香的一切佐助一定會保護好，佐助曾經發誓過。

佐助把鳴香的愛妻料理給吃完，鳴香高興的收拾碗盤，佐助趁著這個時間去沐浴，簡單的沐浴過後佐助已經有種疲憊的感覺，鳴香知道佐助已經沐浴過，因此服侍佐助上床睡覺，他們都已經略顯疲憊的狀態。

鳴香結婚的事情九神獸都知道，平常最疼愛鳴香的九尾狐刻意給了鳴香一個祝福，偶爾九神獸會在佐助不在家的時候來找鳴香，九尾的繼承者深得大家的疼愛，當然也不會有人希望失去鳴香。

九尾可是會保護鳴香不受到傷害，對於佐助九尾也給予很高的評價，只要佐助可以好好的保護鳴香，九尾就不會有太大的動作，要不然九尾一定會拿佐助開刀的。

當他們結婚兩年多的時間，鳴香的肚子一直都沒有起色，佐助不急於要生孩子，佐助比較想要讓鳴香可以快快樂樂的生活下去，沒想到竟然會發生一些事情來，當好不容易解決完這些事情後，鳴香才知道自己已經有了佐助的孩子，心中的傷口慢慢的癒合起來。

大家看見這樣的情形也就高興不已，鳴香內心的傷口大家都希望可以癒合，現在有了孩子一定可以完全的癒合起來，九尾也很高興可以看見這樣的情形，九尾最疼愛的孩子可是大家心中的小太陽，沒有人希望可愛的小太陽出事情。

「小鹿，我好想妳喔！」鳴香高興的看見鹿兒來到王府中拜訪。

「小鳴，最近還好嗎？卡卡西跟我說妳好像很不舒服。」鹿兒想起兄長的話問自己的姊妹。


	7. Chapter 7

「是有點，可綱手姑姑沒有多說什麼，大概是因為要臨盆的關係吧！」鳴香苦笑的對鹿兒說。

「真的是這樣嗎？很令人擔心呢！」鹿兒總覺得有些事情不對勁。

「小鹿就別擔心了嘛！」鳴香開心的對鹿兒說。

「好，睡覺吧！」鹿兒摸摸鳴香的頭。

鹿兒決定這件事情去問綱手，她總有種不安的預感，鳴香的身體的確比一般的孩子來說不算是很好，多少會有些問題存在，如果真的是這樣的話，鳴香生下這個孩子就真的有風險，佐助一定會擔心鳴香的問題。

鹿兒知道自己的姊姊鳳雪皇后也有這樣的問題，那個問題真的是很嚴重的問題，綱手一定會有辦法解決這件事情，鹿兒這樣的安慰自己，他不想要失去任何一位親人，也已經沒有辦法在失去任何一位親人。

「綱手姑姑？」鹿兒來到綱手的府裡。

「想要問小鳴的身體狀況吧！」綱手看見鹿兒就知道鹿兒想要問什麼。

「嗯！小鳴的問題是不是和姊姊的問題是一樣的？」鹿兒提起勇氣問出來。

「沒錯！我現在很努力的研究可以讓小鳴順利生產的藥品，但是似乎都沒有什麼起色。」綱手也很困擾。

「綱手姑姑…」鹿兒真的不知道要如何說話。

「放心吧！那孩子不會有問題。」綱手微笑的對鹿兒說。

鹿兒點點頭沒有多說話，她獨自一個人來到祭祀的神廟的當中，她想要請問一下九神獸，鳴香的問題到底可不可以解決，她印象中九尾狐很愛和鳴香玩在一起，鳴香可愛的樣子深得九尾狐的疼愛。

父親和母親還在世上的時候就常常看見九尾狐陪伴在鳴香的身邊，但是現今鳴香懷孕痛苦的樣子讓鹿兒真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，她好想要妹妹生下這個孩子後還是可以平安無事的，所以鹿兒真的很想要去請問九神獸到底要怎麼辦才好？

「九尾狐，小鳴她…」鹿兒抬頭看著九尾狐。

「放心吧！那孩子會平安的生下孩子，小鳴可是在我的祝福下長大的孩子。」九尾狐搖搖自己的尾巴。

「但…綱手姑姑都說沒藥醫。」鹿兒坐在九尾狐的面前。

「呵呵！妳呀！總是這樣擔心他們。」九尾狐幻化成人形摸摸鹿兒的頭。

「九尾狐？」鹿兒有些不解。

「陪我去看看小鳴吧！我那可愛的繼承者。」九尾狐笑笑的沒說什麼。

「嘿！要出門的傢伙，記得買點東西回家補給一下。」二尾貓又大叫。

「我知道了！」九尾狐表示了解。

「呵呵！那傢伙一定是要去看小鳴那孩子。」八尾蛇看見九尾狐出去的時候說。

「哈！紫雪那孩子也要生產，看樣子我們又要有新的繼承者。」七尾貉說出這句話。

「是呀！千年的生命讓我們守護火之國，但…繼承者是換了又換。」六尾雷獸有些感慨。

「這是吾等的使命。」五尾彭侯說出這句話來。

鹿兒和九尾狐拜訪王府裡的鳴香，鳴香看見鹿兒和九尾狐來到非常的開心，現在的自己只能在床上哪裡也不能去，鳴香真的很想要出去走走，但是自己的身體真的不是很好，要是出了什麼意外的話，佐助一定會生氣。

鳴香只好乖乖的待在房間裡，偶爾大家會來看看她，鳴香知道自己的身體如果生下這個孩子的話一定會有危險，女性生產都會有一定的危險，不用綱手和佐助說出口，鳴香就已經有覺悟，這個孩子一定要留下來，這個孩子是自己和佐助的骨肉。

「小鳴，不用擔心的，妳一定會平安生下孩子。」九尾狐摸摸鳴香的頭。

「小九…」鳴香有股想要哭的衝動。

「別哭喔！這個孩子會為妳帶來好運，我可捨不得我的繼承者哭喔！」九尾狐摸摸這可愛孩子的臉頰。

「小鳴，妳一定不會有事情，這個孩子生下來的話，我可要認為義子喔！」鹿兒告訴鳴香自己的決定。

「嗯！這個孩子一定會是妳的義子，我相信小鹿也很快就會有孩子。」鳴香開心的對鹿兒說。

「一定會的。」鹿兒微笑的看著鳴香。

等到鳴香要臨盆的時候，王府裡面開始忙碌起來，佐助擔心的在房間外面走來走去，綱手太醫親自接生這個小孩子，鹿兒也很擔心鳴香是不是會有問題，九尾狐卻不是很擔心的看著這件事情的發展。

他們都知道鳴香生下小孩後就換紫雪生孩子，兩姊妹的預產期是差不多，寧次在一旁陪著鹿兒，他知道鹿兒很擔心這件事情的發展，可是他相信鳴香一定可以平安的生下小孩，一定會讓大家放心下來的，畢竟鳴香可是鹿兒最重要的姊妹。

「寧次，我好擔心喔！」鹿兒真的很擔心這件事情。

「放心吧！不會有事情。」寧次摸摸鹿兒的頭。

「可是…」鹿兒還是不放心這件事情。

「就相信九尾狐大人的預言，不會有事情。」寧次親吻鹿兒的額頭。

鹿兒安靜下來等待結果，即使自己係在非常擔心也沒用，他們都希望這個孩子與他的母親可以平安的活下來，九尾狐並不擔心這件事情，鳴香肚子裡的孩子說不定會被他們認可為繼承者，九尾狐可是很喜歡鳴香這位繼承者，怎麼可能輕易的就收回鳴香的生命呢！

幾個時辰過去，鳴香順利的生下一位可愛的男娃娃，佐助聽見這個消息後馬上放下心來，鹿兒知道鳴香平安無事後也安心下來，畢竟鳴香的生產過程真的很驚險，讓大家都非常的擔心，好不容易鳴香已經平安無事，這下子大家都鬆了一口氣。

大家都不想要失去鳴香這個孩子，鳴香可是大家的寶貝，九尾狐看見這樣的情形也放心下來，只是輕輕的給予那個孩子祝福，九尾狐知道這個孩子可將來會是大家喜愛的寶貝之一，每個孩子都是這個國家未來的主人翁。

「小不點，要乖喔！你可是你爸媽的寶貝。」九尾狐輕輕的摸那孩子的頭。

「小九…」鳴香虛弱的看著九尾狐。

「放心吧！不會有事情。」九尾狐微笑的看著鳴香。

「九尾狐大人，這樣做有何用？」綱手不解的問九尾狐。

「這個孩子我只是給予祝福，就是像是小鳴出生的時候一樣。」九尾狐沒有多說什麼。

「為什麼不讓我的孩子成為你的繼承者，九尾狐大人。」佐助不解的問。

「不需要！繼承者必須一律都是女娃，我不可以打破這個規定。」九尾狐知道自己即使在怎麼喜歡這孩子都不可強求。

鳴香知道這是什麼意思，神獸的繼承者真的必須要是女娃才可以，因為有的時候有可能會跟他們一起享有共同的生命，代價就是嫁給那些神獸，不過這已經是很久以前的傳說，鳴香和紫雪到現在都沒有見過那樣的人存在。

鳴香他們並不知道這件事情是為什麼，也許可能是因為人類的感情太過於痛，所以神獸才不會想要去碰觸吧！

沒有人知道這是怎麼一回事，儘管自己和姊姊是那樣被神獸喜歡，可是神獸卻沒有要他們成為他們其中一隻的妻子，反而讓她們好好的去追求自己的幸福。

「不要去想太多，我們活到這年紀也不需要女伴，看著自己的繼承者去追求幸福對我們來說也很幸福。」九尾狐摸摸鳴香的頭。

九尾狐回到神廟裡面去，裡面有一位女性出來迎接九尾狐，這位女性已經活了很久了，總是在侍奉這幾隻尾獸，可愛的樣子讓大家疼愛不已，但是沒有人知道這個女孩到底是從哪裡來。

九神獸都知道鳴香生下可愛的男娃，很多事情都不需要擔心，看樣子很多事情都會平安過去，剩下的就是那位聰明絕頂的雲格格，那位雲格格一定會擁有自己的孩子，只是不知道這一切到底會什麼時候發生。

「小鳴，真是太好了！」鹿兒高興的看著自己的妹妹。

「是啊！下次就換小鹿生孩子。」鳴香告訴鹿兒。

「哈哈！那就要看我到底什麼時候可以生下孩子。」鹿兒沒有多說什麼話。

「放心吧！我一定會多多努力。」寧次把鹿兒抱在懷裡。

「那就好好的加把勁，說不定到時候會成為親家。」佐助把自己可愛的兒子抱在懷裡。

大家你一句我一句的說話，開開心心的說話，這樣的情形讓鳴香和鹿兒非常的高興，鹿兒看見自己的妹妹在慢慢的恢復健康，她也就放下心來，畢竟不管怎麼說鳴香可是自己重要的妹妹，誰都不能想像失去鳴香的後果。

好不容易看見鳴香平安的生下小孩，他們總算是放心下來，鹿兒知道鳴香可以順利生產是九尾狐幫忙，九尾狐是那樣的疼愛鳴香，就像她自己一樣那樣的疼愛鳴香，她們不會因為自己沒有血緣關係就排斥對方，反而是感情很要好的姊妹。

鳴香看著自己的寶貝兒子什麼話都不說，佐助知道鳴香不知道要說什麼話才好，兒子的面容很像自己，可是眼睛的顏色卻像極了自己最愛的妻子，那雙漂亮的眼眸可是佐助的最愛。

佐助清楚就算九尾狐很喜歡這個孩子，卻也不能把這個孩子當成他的繼承者，鳴香一直希望可以再擁有一位女孩子，那樣的話自己的女兒一定可以成為九尾的繼承者，鳴香希望大家都可以得到幸福，不管是自己還是身邊的人都一樣。

九尾狐從小就照顧鳴香，自然知道鳴香內心的願望，鳴香就是那種總是會替人著想的孩子，總是希望自己身邊的人可以獲得幸福，而且鳴香是那種很容易就滿足的孩子，看在大家的眼裡總是那樣的可愛。

曾幾何時大家差點失去自己最重要的小太陽，鹿兒想起鳴香當初生病的樣子，前一天她們幾位姊妹還高興的在花園裡面玩耍，隔天她們就被通報說鳴香高燒不退，聽見這樣的情形紫雪馬上差人去找太醫綱手來。


	8. Chapter 8

紫雪也親自到鳴香的房間探查鳴香的病情，鳴香臉色慘白的躺在床上，奄奄一息的樣子讓鹿兒無法忘記，那位可愛的妹妹怎麼會因為這樣的關係躺在床上，鹿兒一點也不解這件事情是怎麼發生。

紫雪沒有多說什麼的只是摸摸自己的頭，然後要自己和其他人去外頭，不要妨害她們診斷鳴香的病情，那時候的鹿兒第一次感到害怕，感到會失去自己的親人，大家面色凝重的樣子真的讓自己感到很不安。

『姊姊，小鳴不會有事吧！』鹿兒看著紫雪問。

『不會有事情，妳先回房間去吧！』紫雪安慰鹿兒。

鹿兒乖乖的聽姊姊的話回到房間去，鹿兒看見鳴香的樣子就真的很擔心，她好希望鳴香不會有事情，那樣無助的感覺讓鹿兒感到害怕，自己的親生父母親過世的時候她也有這樣的感覺。

後來很高興可以來到這個家裡，但是就是不希望以前的事情重複下去，那樣的話她的心可是禁不起打擊，鹿兒怎樣都不想要失去鳴香這位好姊妹，也許是因為自己的父母親就是因為病逝的關係才那樣的害怕這種事情的發生，害怕因為病情的關係失去任何一個最愛的親人。

『小鹿，可以幫我去照顧小鳴嗎？』紫雪一臉疲憊的對鹿兒說。

『好的，姊姊。』鹿兒點頭答應這件事情。

鹿兒乖乖的去照顧鳴香，兩人的感情也是因為在這次的照顧當中增長許多，鹿兒了解到親情是不可或缺的東西，也就是因為不可或缺的關係，鹿兒不想要失去自己最愛的家人，鹿兒並不害怕生老病死，她害怕自己的親人病逝。

那樣的一切她不想要見到，那時候鳴香了解到自己是絕對不可以失去的人，大家都疼愛著她，希望她可以趕快好起來，每個人在自己的心裡面總是都有種有所顧忌的事情。

鳴香很愛、很愛自己的家人，深深的體會到能和自己的家人在一起是多麼有意義的事情，每個人都不願意失去鳴香，這讓鳴香了解到自己在家人心中是多麼的重要。

佐助相信他們一定可以過的很幸福，有了這個孩子讓他們的家成為完整的一個家庭，王府上上下下都很高興有一位可愛的小王爺誕生，冷冷清清沒有人氣的王府已經慢慢的開始有人氣的存在，就像是鳴香嫁到王府的時候也有這樣的感覺，鳴香總是可以帶給大家歡笑，總是可以帶給大家幸福。

每個人都很喜歡鳴香，在鳴香的身邊總是可以體會到不曾有過的感覺，佐助那樣的喜歡鳴香就是這個原因，白很高興鳴香有了孩子，自己和再不斬能夠在一起也是託鳴香的福氣。

現在他們也有了自己的孩子，總是一家人熱鬧、熱鬧的在一起，每個人偶爾都會來探望一下鳴香，看看心目中的小太陽是不是還是那樣有活力。

「看樣子小鳴很好嘛！」卡卡西看著鳴香的樣子說。

「我當然很好，卡卡和嫂嫂還不是一樣。」鳴香看著卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「我們當然好囉！只要小鳴快快樂樂，我們什麼都好。」伊魯卡笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

「呵呵！我可愛的小鳴。」九尾微笑的看著這樣的情形。

「小九，我好想你喔！」鳴香最喜歡和九尾在一起。

「我也很想妳，我可愛的繼承者。」九尾摸摸鳴香的頭。

「九尾大人，您好。」伊魯卡對於神獸還是有些尊敬的意味。

「別多禮。」九尾可不習慣這樣的感覺。

鳴香開心的看著眼前的情況，感覺上大家總是不容易聚在一起，畢竟大家有很多事情要忙，卡卡西可是一位將軍，帶兵打仗什麼事情樣樣來，邊疆的事情總是需要防備一下。

火之國有九神獸在守護，多少還是需要防範別國來侵犯他們，鳴香知曉自己的姊姊生下女兒後也總是把重心放在女兒和兒子的身上，佐助和鼬少了紫雪的幫忙在政事方面的處理總是有些落後。

紫雪的意見可以說是很中肯，很容易就可以切入重要的點，卡卡西也把邊疆的事情處理完畢，鹿兒可是宰相夫人，大家都各自有自己的事情要忙。

「這個孩子越看越可愛，小雪的女兒看起來就真的很像她。」九尾抱著鳴香的孩子說。

「找一天回去看姊姊好了，自從生產過後已經有四個月沒有回去看姊姊。」鳴香開始想念自己的家人。

「呵呵！你們是該找時間聚在一起，平常一個月一次的小聚會可不是放著好看的。」九尾可是記得紫雪的規矩。

「是呀！說到這，找一個時間大家聚在一起喝茶聊天好了。」卡卡西若有所思的說。

「也好呢！」伊魯卡微笑的說。

九尾當然也想要找自己的夥伴去和他們聚聚，不管怎麼說大家可以難得聚在一起的時間真的很少，能和大家在一起聚會的時間真的是越來越少，最主要就是九神獸要去把紫雪的孩子烙印繼承者的印記，只要是皇族的女孩子都會有的印記。

代表他們是九神獸的繼承者，並不一定是九神獸的妻子，有點類似巫女之類，傳達九神獸的意思給百姓們知曉，每位皇族的格格都有這樣的重責大任存在，古老的規矩大家都沒有任何的疑惑，每個人都乖乖的遵循這個規矩，神獸和人類過著相安無事的生活。

對於佐助來說鳴香是最珍貴的人，一生一世除了鳴香就誰都不要，對於鳴香的那份愛意總是會呈現在他們的生活當中，鳴香總是可以輕易的體會到佐助對於她的愛，佐助不會去束縛鳴香，讓鳴香有很大的自由，鳴香的一切是那麼的重要。

鳴香可是在大家的疼愛之下長大的孩子，鳴香的笑容是大家最想要守護的一切，佐助是在大家的祝福下把鳴香給娶回家，不管用什麼樣的方法都要好好的保護鳴香，讓大家可以看見鳴香最真誠的笑容，讓鳴香可以過的很愉快的生活，這是大家的願望，也是佐助的願望。

「佐助，我好高興我愛的人是你。」鳴香笑笑的對佐助說。

「為什麼？」佐助有些不解的問鳴香。

「因為佐助最疼我，可以和佐助在一起真的很幸福。」名香很高興自己是愛著佐助的。

「我也是喔！能夠和妳在一起真的很快樂。」佐助知道能夠和鳴香在一起是很幸福的事情。

佐助發現到他們之間的愛情都是默默的滲入他們的生活當中才發現到，沒想到當他們發現到的時候自己已經無可救藥的愛上對方，愛情在這樣不知不覺當中滲入到他們的生活當中，讓他們愛上對方。

只要一個眼神一個動作就可以明白對方到底在想些什麼事情，這樣的感覺真的很美好，鳴香體貼自己的心思佐助可以體會的到，兩人的感情從第一次見面起就沒有變過，他們知道自己終生最愛的人就是對方。

他們總是在用眼神或是肢體交流，佐助是個沈默寡言的人，鳴香在佐助的身邊就會很安靜、很安靜，往往就是一個動作一個眼神就能夠了解到對方在想些什麼，那樣寵溺的眼神只有在對方的眼裡可以看見。

有佐助的存在才會有鳴香的存在，白天和黑夜是不會分開，光明和黑暗是一體兩面的事物，佐助的存在會帶給鳴香特別的一切，屬於夜晚的惡魔可是會守護白晝的天使，聖潔無比的天使有了惡魔的守護可以盡情的綻放她的光芒。

他們相敬如賓的過生活，孩子的歡笑聲充滿王府的上上下下，鳴香總是會溫柔的牽著佐助的手看著孩子在院子裡玩耍的樣子，佐助總是會看著自己身旁的人，佐助發現到自己身邊的人總是會帶著笑容看著這一切。

他們從沒有虛度自己的光陰，他們用自己的生命在歲月當中刻劃出最真誠的一面，孩子就是他們兩人的綜合體，最後他們會擁有另外一個女孩，那時候他們的家庭就會更顯得完整起來，佐助可是有絕對的自信，佐助會讓鳴香感到最幸福，要鳴香成為天下當中最幸福的女人。

「吶！吶！佐助。」鳴香靠在佐助的肩膀上叫人。

「怎麼了？」佐助輕輕的問出這句話來。

「我好幸福喔！」鳴香告訴佐助。

「是嗎？那太好了。」佐助很高興鳴香感到幸福。

「有佐助和孩子在身邊，我真的很幸福。」鳴香開心的說出這句話。

「嗯！那很好，看見妳幸福我也會很幸福的。」佐助知道自己帶給鳴香很大的幸福。

「我愛你喔！佐助。」鳴香高興的說。

「我也愛妳，鳴香。」佐助親吻鳴香。

擁抱、親吻等動作是情侶之間會做的動作，佐助非常的喜歡做這樣的動作來對待鳴香，當然鳴香也習慣讓佐助做這些動作來對待自己，擁抱就是他們兩人常常會做的動作。

鳴香喜歡抱著佐助，那樣對鳴香來說有股很安心、很安心的感覺，佐助自然也知道鳴香很喜歡擁抱自己，擁抱可以化解鳴香的不安，佐助很樂意這樣做，佐助也很喜歡擁抱鳴香，鳴香身上的香味讓佐助總是有股受到誘惑的感覺，鳴香會小心翼翼的不要讓自己被佐助抓去滾床單。

鳴香從不會去懷疑佐助說的話，佐助也清楚鳴香是絕對不會懷疑自己說的話，他們兩人是那麼的要好，親密的程度可是讓大家都羨慕，沒有任何的事情可以分開他們兩人，鳴香一直認為最浪漫的事情就是和佐助一起慢慢的變老。

佐助聽見鳴香說出這句話的時候，心裡面起了一陣漣漪，那種感動是嘴上說不出來，什麼時候發現到自己是那樣的寵愛鳴香，漸漸的發現到兩人的生活步調慢慢的變得一致，他們的生活還是那樣的有默契在。

佐助知道懷裡的人兒總是會因為一件簡單的事情而滿足，那樣簡單的事情就可以滿足他，而他就是愛上他這樣的單純。

「鳴香，妳為什麼覺得最浪漫的事情就是我們兩人一起慢慢變老？」佐助好奇的問鳴香。

「能夠和佐助在一起是我最滿足的事情，我覺得最浪漫的事情就是和佐助一起變老。」鳴香笑嘻嘻的回答佐助。

「我的鳴香總是這樣單純呢！」佐助很高興鳴香一直以來都沒有變。

「呵呵！佐助笑起來真好看。」鳴香蹭蹭佐助。

佐助輕輕的拍拍鳴香的頭，他願意去相信這個世界還是有美好的存在，就是因為自己最愛的人在自己的身邊，鳴香總是會有股魔力讓人去相信這個世界還是那樣的美好。

他們不會去破壞鳴香想要去相信的一切，過去終究是過去，他們已經無法改變過去的一切，但是他們可以改變未來的一切，只要他們可以攜手同心的度過以後的困難，那就再也沒有任何的事情可以難倒他們兩人。

佐助會用自己的生命和一生的時間去保護這個人，懷中的人兒是他最想要保護的人，因此他會永遠的保護這個人，直至死亡的盡頭直到下個輪迴開始，那時的佐助還是會保護鳴香。

《詩經 擊鼓》

擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。 從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。 爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？於以求之？于林之下。死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。 於嗟闊兮，不我活兮。於嗟洵兮，不我信兮。

用盡一生的愛戀換得自己最終想要的生活，佐助會牽起鳴香的手然後一起的走到人生的盡頭，今生他們會永遠的在一起，當然來生他們也會在一起的，不管發生什麼樣的事情佐助都不會放開鳴香的手。

刻骨銘心的愛戀從他們雙方第一次見面起就愛上對方，感情在一朝一夕的相處下慢慢的成為他們生活當中的重心，和對方在一起體會到他們想要的幸福，可以和對方在一起，不管做什麼事情都很快樂。

佐助和鳴香會愛上對方是註定好的事情，鳴香永遠不會忘記佐助的笑容，佐助會用自己的生命去守護鳴香的笑容，在佐助的心中，鳴香佔據了好大的地位，沒有人可以跟鳴香搶位子，佐助的眼中只有鳴香一個人，已經容不下任何人。

一個為晝，一個為夜，這是他們的最佳寫照，幕日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明。

就像月亮離不開太陽，星星也離不開月亮，月亮一直陪伴著星星，星星也一直陪伴著月亮，月亮陪伴著太陽，太陽也陪伴著月亮，始終不離。End


End file.
